percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Traitor
Sequel to Runaway. Leslie is at Camp Half-Blood for 1 week now. She finds out that someone has been passing information to the Giants. But who? And why? Why is Meg going on secret missions all the time? Why is everybody keeping secrets? Chapter One I am reading a greek fantasy book. I know, weird, but that's just the way it is. "Kai panta tha meinete"' ekeini ''anepnee ''Kounise to kefali kai ta panta pou pragmatopoiithike konta tis. To telos. The end. Meg sticks her head in. "Hey." "Oh hey, Meg!" "We've got bad news." "What?" "You know Percy Jackson?" "Yeah." Everybody knows Percy Jackson. "He's missing." "What?" "He's missing." "How do you know?" "You know his half-sister? Jenna?" "Yeah." Everybody knows Jenna too. "She found out first. So she told Chiron and Annabeth. Now Jenna, Nicole and Alyssa are in some sort of .... field trip. To the.. Petrified forest or something." "Wuh?" "Never mind." Another guy pokes his head in. "Meg, you're wanted. Something secret." Meg nodded gravely, and ran off. "Wait! Meg!" I ran after her. Where did she go? Maybe the big house. I run in, to a random room. Then, I hear a voice. "Tell me what to do, Enceladus." The blood froze in my body. Enceladus was a giant. The giant's revenge..... oh no. What if that was Meg? No. It couldn't. It couldn't. I listened more. I could hear evil chuckling. "Someone is listening to us." "What? How?" I backed away, quickly. Someone in Camp. Someone is helping the giants. Someone in Camp. Someone is a traitor. Chapter Two Oh no. What do I do? Tell Chiron? What if the traitor is Meg? No. It can't be. She was my best, first friend since I got to camp! It can't be Meg. Could it? I don't know who to trust anymore. My mind is spinning. I don't know what to do! I could get killed! I've only been at Camp for one week, for Hades sake! OH MY GODSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?????????????????????? WHAT"S THE SAFE THING??????? I racked my mind. As an Athena kid,an idea came quickly to my head. Not the best idea, or the bravest, either. First I raced to my cabin. I grabbed a sword, a greek romance novel, and I dived under the covers. Then I ran out, grabbed a flashlight, a coke(a Hermes guy stole it for me) and various other mortal snacks and candies, such as cinnamon buns, sour strings, mentos, and a family bag of chips. Then I raced back under my covers. What was my genius plan, you ask? Well, this was it. Pigging out, while everyone was out there fighting for their lives............ sometime soon. I heard a voice in my head-my mother. "LESLIE!" she scolded. I shrank back and cowered in my bed. "You are my daughter. YOU are expected to FIGHT! To TRAIN! You are my daughter, and I will NOT accept my daughter "pigging out," as you say it these days. You will get out there NOW Leslie, DO YOU HEAR ME?????" "Yes, mother." I squeaked. Athena relaxed a little. "Fight. Train. Otherwise you will dishonor me, being my daughter. Be smart at many things, not just lazing around." I nodded. Athena's voice dissapeared. I got out of bed, grabbed a random sword, and raced to the swordfighting station. If any monster was going to pass these borders, of Camp Half-Blood, I want to be ready. ATTENTION: MONKEYSLIPPERS IS DISCONTINUING THIS STORY UNTIL SHE FINISHES DANGER ZONE. DO NOT DELETE, STILL IN USE. Category:MonkeySlippers Category:Friendship Category:Betrayal Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Original Character Category:Traitor Category:Children of Athena